


Stop Sword Fighting In The Halls

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: You Think This Town Has A Name? [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Wilbur is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Techno and Dream get to school early and need to amuse themselves. They get carried away and people start showing up. It's okay, they can just move out of the way.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Minx | JustAMinx & Niki | Nihachu, Technoblade & Skeppy
Series: You Think This Town Has A Name? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159916
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	1. I'm Bored (I Have A Key To Every Room)

Dream and Techno had gotten to school very early that morning. Dream was there for an early track meet. Techno was there for a morning orchestra practice.

Dream had been dismissed early. He had simply finished before everybody else, and the coach needed to work with the others.

The conductor had been sick. He sent out an email. Techno hadn’t seen it until he had gotten to school.

The two of them were sitting around the atrium, getting bored.

They snuck into the gym storage and grabbed their confiscated fencing swords.

Dream had a key to every room in the building (There’s a story there). There was a corner of the gym storage dedicated to their stuff. The fencing swords, Nerf guns, an easel, a toaster, a tower of Rubik’s cubes, and a few other choice items.

The two boys grabbed their swords and made their way back to an open area to fight.

They chose right in the middle of the atrium. Smart. Very hidden.

The students were used to these antics. They watched the two boys flashily fly around the space, careful not to hit anyone else. People loved to watch the two of them and their friend groups do dumb shit. It really brightened up the school day.

Then George walked up to them. “I’m sure they have a rule about fighting in the lobby of such well-established building…?“

"You would not dare,” Dream shot back.

“Watch me.”


	2. Niki Pretends To Be A School Counselor (Why Did That Work?)

Dream and Techno are sword fighting in the school hallway. They are going around and they’ve started to circle each other in the atrium. The two seniors are all smiles and friendly comradery.

Then someone snitches. Skeppy comes running up to them. “George told a teacher! He’s coming with Mrs. Shadow!”

Mrs. Shadow is nice, but she can be scary. And the seniors were expressly told my school admin that they weren’t allowed to bring fencing swords to school the last time they were in there.

(Side note: nailing a teacher in the face with a nerf dart gets you clout, and a weeks worth of detention. Which you can easily get out of if you clean up the trophy case and polish everything until they shine over night, but you still get one days detention because you did need to break into the school that night)

Mrs. Shadow is nice, but people start dispersing. Being on Mrs. Shadow’s bad side is a recipe for disaster. Why would George snitch?

Skeppy grabbed the two swords and ran to go stash them away somewhere. Who knew where? Only Skeppy, because they couldn’t get in trouble if they didn’t know where the things were. And Bad, Bad would know.

Dream took out his staff key (don’t ask) and unlooked one of the meeting rooms connected to the atrium. He opened it, ready motioning Techno in hide with him.

Techno doesn’t. Instead he strides over to two sophomores. He grabs on of them by the arm and drags her with him to the room. Her friend starts shouted expletives, but Techno ignores her. “Keep watch.” He shuts the loud girl outside. The quiet girl whom he’s kidnapped stands awkwardly.

“Hello.” She gives Dream a small wave.

He waves back.

Techno sits her down on one side of the table and moves himself and Dream to the other. “Dream, Niki. Niki, Dream. Start telling us why we shouldn’t fight in the hallways.”

Niki and Dream both blanch at each other. Dream sits back, giving her the floor.

She starts talking. Niki knew these boys, they were two of the Kings of High School. She had heard enough rumors to go with it.

“No Mrs. Shadow, I haven’t seen Techno nor Dream today,” Minx lies to the teachers face.

“I swear they were right here!” George exclaims. “Check behind that door!”

Mrs. Shadow gives him a side eye. “If I don’t see, it can’t do anything about them fencing.”

“I know, but check anyways.”

The door clicks open. Dream and Techno sit bored as Niki rambles out a speech on why they should be combining their forces for good instead of always been at old with each other.

Mrs. Shadow takes in the scene. “I see you have the situation under control Ms?”

“Germain,” Niki supplies. “Yes, everything is going smoothly. In any case I was just about finished with these boys. They were having a bit of a war to see who could hide a sticky note in the most innocuous yet annoying place.”

“Ah, well I’ll let you finish.” Mrs. Shadow nodded to George and left on her way.

Minx and George stood opened mouthed at the trio.

Techno pulls a caf-cookie out of his bag and slides it across the table to Niki. “Pleasure doing business with you. Thanks for the speech. And the idea.” He jerks his head towards the door. “Let’s go find where Skeppy put our swords.”

* * *

“How do you know that girl?” Dream asked on the hunt for Skeppy.

“Remember my senior friend Wilbur back in freshman year?”

“Yeah.”

“Wilbur used to babysit her when they were younger. They stayed in touch and Wilbur pointed her out when we passed by the middle school.”

“Oh. For a second there I thought you just grabbed some random girl.”

Techno wacked at Dream. “Do you know nothing about me?”


End file.
